Random Nari
by Anubis' Daughter
Summary: These will be random shorts about my OC, Nari, Marquis of Conceived Sorrow. He is of the Nightmare Court, in my guild, The Court of Envy. Other Characters will appear
1. Chapter 1

_That's Mine!_

Nari curled up in a chair, book in hand. The floor was feeling off today, so cushy chair it was! He had been there for an hour or so before he realized the house itself was very quiet.

Standing, he slipped into the sitting room and peeked around. No Apheliion.

Then into the library ….Nope, not here either.

Bedroom? Nope...hmmm

Kitchen..wait, why would he be in there?!

The thief heads into the Vault and peeked around in there. No Apheliion

Maybe farther in?

Nope.

Huffing out a sigh, he pouted to himself. He must have missed the other leaving or had been asleep when he did. He had been very tired lately, maybe he had slept through it. Note? White eyes searched for one and sighed in relief when he found one. Ah, he had gone for things...food? Oh goodness, let's hope he doesn't light that on fire.

Yawning, the small sylvari wandered back to the bed. How long had he been up? Or even asleep? Who knows, only that he knew he needed more. Perhaps it had been because he finally figured out he needed a break? A long one, it seemed like.

He climbed back into the bed and curled up on Apheliion's side. He tried to get comfortable, but couldn't. What's wrong? Oh, yes, he isn't here. Whining to himself, Nari stood and wandered the house for a bit, hoping he could make himself fall asleep anywhere.

Nope. Well, damn and blast. Finally, something dawned on the tired smallvari. A happy squeak, (since no one is here with him!) and he went rummaging through the dresser. Oops, that's his stuff. He wants Apheliion's stuff.

Opening another drawer, he found the necromancer's hoods. Digging through them, he first jabbed himself with one of the ones with metal. Finger in the mouth.

Ohh, there is one without it. Hels, he was pathetic, not able to sleep alone. Maybe this will help. Maybe not, worth a shot. He pulled out one of the other hoods, relieved he had found one with no metal.

He crawled back into bed, hood in his hands. With a flush embarrassment, he tucked it just under the pillow, a bit sticking out for him to see. Hmm… smelled like Aph was there.. this will work for the moment.

White eyes closed and he fell asleep. Between then and when he woke, the hood would be in his hands, held tightly. Let's hope Apheliion doesn't see him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Day three of hiding in his home. He knows Apheliion will do a great job and he isn't worried. Honestly, he wouldn't take it back at all if he could get away with it. Hmm.. Aph said to work out. Work out how? Certainly not running...wait, Nari saw him working out earlier. He can't do that!

What do?

He doesn't want anyone to see him failing at this either. So, what to do instead? Ohhh, let's make Apheliion some dinner. He had become a lot better at it. Wait...does he have everything? Maybe...kitchen time!

The short thief pokes around the kitchen, grumping that the necromancer had someone place some of the cooking alcohol too high. He wasn't going to drink it, just cook. Finding a chair, he drags it into the kitchen and scampers up it.

Ahh, there it is. Dry sherry. Try something different in the stew...wait, no, let's marinate and grill. Climbing down and replacing the chair, the former duke finds the rest of what he needs and starts the small grill they have. Granted, he burnt himself once or twice… maybe three times. Fingers in mouth.

Waiting for things to heat up, he starts getting everything together. There is some stripped bark in here somewhere. Maybe...possibly.. OH! there it is.

Bowl bowl… yep, there's that. Yes, I said he got everything out, yet he didn't.

Concentrating on what Tialwynn and Hela had taught him, he works the sylvari bark until soft enough to skewer, then added mushrooms, peppers and onions before stuffing them in the marinade.

How long does it take for the grill to heat? Test it? Yes, might as well.

Walking over to the grill, he held his hand over it and nodded. Yep, hot enough.

The skewered food is placed on the grill and the thief moves around the kitchen to clean up his mess. Dry sherry is staying where he can reach it, damnit. Wait, that might not have been Aph...oh, yes, that was Nari when he cleaned and organized. Sorry, love!

Oh! Time to check the food.

Grabbing a plate and something to pick the skewers up with ...instead of his fingers.

Yay, done! Food on the plate and he placed it in a small warming box.

Smiling to himself, he went back upstairs. Curling up on the bed, he grabbed his book and an apple he kept next to it. Time to wait.

An hour later, he hears the door opening. Ohhh, he's home.

The happier thief went down to greet his dearheart.


End file.
